Hetalia 100 Drabble Challenge
by furubaJB15
Summary: With using prompts that I think of or see on the internet, I shall write drabbles using the characters of Hetalia. People are able to request any character they would like and enjoy anything that is there  This is reader insert
1. Spain Nothing Else Matters

Antonio sighed as he watched **[Name] **laugh and dance around the garden teasing Romano. From where he was sitting gave a beautiful view of you, the sun hitting the right places; enhancing the ripples of your sun dress. Your smile along with it was breath taking. Any man would be lucky to have you.

"Mon ami, what is wrong?" Francis asked his old friend.

"It is **[Name]**, mi amigo. I could never deserve a girl like her," he said discouraged. "She is so beautiful, she could have any guy she wants. I think she likes somebody already, but it's not me."

"Go to her then! Find out how she feels instead of letting the guilt of not asking her eat you up," the Frenchman gave him a slight push. Deciding he had no other choice he walked up to you.

"Um, **[Name]**..." he started.

"Yes?" you asked, your eyes sparkling and smile wide. He knew then, that nothing else mattered...

-.-.-.-

Tell me what you think! 3


	2. Canada Anything For You America

You were touring an aquarium with the two brothers, Matthew and Alfred, having a wonderful time. The two loved to see you smile in awe as you watched the many exotic fish swim around. Both smiled at your excitement; one more confident and lied back, the other more bashful and shy.

Alfred, very surprisingly, was the one who suggested to Matthew that they should take you here for your birthday. The reason he included Matthew - though he would've loved to be with you alone - is that you always hung out with them and hated if any one of them was left out of something. You grew up with them and is never seen without at least one of them by your side. It made you happier seeing the two together and talking.

From being children growing up to teens into young adults, affection grew with it; but not the brother/sister type way. This is where it was complicated for you since you loved both equally and each of them wanted to take you as theirs. They were determined to have you and make you the happiest you could be. So when the time comes, will they start a war over you or are they willing to _share?_ No matter how and who you choose they would live through that decision.

Now sitting at one of the cafes at he aquarium, you guys ate and enjoyed each others company. That's when the men thought, 'of course I would do anything for her.'

-.-.-.-.-.-

It didn't turn out the way I wanted it :[ grrr. And to me it was kind of like the Spain one I did, like the same concept *sigh* oh well. I hope you liked it better than I did!


	3. Spain Curing Boredom

I've been in a Spain mood~ Can you blame me? :D

* * *

><p>You were sitting at one end of Antonio's dinner table while Romano sat at the other end. Your head was propped up by your hand staring blankly until you said,<p>

"Hey, look a spider."

"Where?" Lovino asked.

"On your head," you replied calmly.

The Italian's eyes widened as he jumped from his seat and started swatting at his head.

"Ha ha, made you freak out," you smiled.

"Dammit, _! Why do you always do that?" he said irritated.

"Trying to amuse my boredom," you said sweetly. Lovino fumed as Antonio came through the kitchen door from behind him.

"Que es esto?" he asked and Lovino jumped at his voice.

"Dammit Tomato Bastard! Don't sneak up on me!" he yelled and stomped out the door. But he stomped back inside to grab a tomato from a basket then went back out. You smiled the whole time trying to get the most out of the moment.

"What happened?" Antonio asked and walked up to you

"I was bored so I teased Lovino, but he's no fun anymore since he left. And Antonio~! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm boooorred!" you whined.

"You say that your bored, now hmm?" Antonio smirked and his voice became a purr. "Well I know a game that can cure that," he whispered in your ear.

**Extended Ending**

Poor Romano was stuck outside blushing from embarrassment as you were _curing you boredom._ Well, now you can go to Spain's house whenever you need some fun~. ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-

*Que es esto? - what is this?


	4. Japan Cute

**[Cute]**

You slid open the door to Japan's house and made your way to the living room.

Before you opened the door to that, you overheard a small conversation.

"Greece-san, is it really okay for me to wear this?" Kiku's voice said.

"It's fine... it's cute," Greece replied in his slow, low voice.

Curious to what they were talking about, you slid the door open to reveal Kiku wearing a maid's outfit.

You paused in shock and Kiku's face turned red.

"Ah! **[Name]**-san! I-I-i'ts not what it looks like!"

Your own blush rising to your face as you slammed the door and leaned back against it.

Your hand raised to cover your mouth, and though you'll never admit it - you thought he looked absolutely cute... /

-.-.-.-.-.-

xD What? Don't you think he would look adorable in one? Alright, you can curse me and my mind for this one. But personally, I would love to see this happen.


	5. Romano Following

xD yay for random prompt time~ *starts dancing in chair*

* * *

><p><strong>Following (Stalker)<strong>

You stood hidden by the trees next to the large building stated 'The World Meeting Conference Building' or something like that; you never payed it much attention. Rather you payed attention to a certain individual that went in and out of that building on certain occasions. You always found him with a very cheerful Spaniard or a goofy, out-of-the-loop Italian that can be supposed as his brother. Sure doing this is creepy and considered stalking, but you don't know his name yet so it can't be _complete _stalking... right?

Your heart jumped in your chest as you saw him come out of the place with a frown. The others around him went in their desired directions and none seemed to be sticking with him. Maybe this time you can have the courage and talk to him a least once. So you left your post and followed *cough* stalked *cough* him.

Trailing about 20 feet away from him, thankfully not being seen, you wind up in one of those Italian shopping districts with those produce stands (sorry I don't know what their called at the moment). Meeting a large crowd of people, you picked up your pace so you wouldn't lose him. Then a middle aged woman stopped the brown haired Italian, handing him a tomato; you guessed he went there frequently. He started walking again taking bites out of the red fruit and your mind dozed off forgetting to see where you were.

"Hey, you there," someone said, and you had to stop aruptly to avoid running into them. You looked up to find the Italian scowling down at you. So apparently you traveled up to far and gained his attention.

"Why do you follow me all the time?" he demanded.

Shit. You thought you were pretty good at keeping secret.

"Oh... I... ah... um..." you stuttered trying to find a good enough excuse.

"Well, stop it. It's freaking me out," he said.

"What's your name?" you blurted suddenly.

"Lovino- wait, ah, I shouldn't tell you that, creepy stalker!" he flushed red from embarrassment and turned around to walk off quickly.

"W-wait, Lovino!" you called after him and ran after him. "I'm sorry!"


End file.
